Sinister Gengar
by LaughingMon013
Summary: I thought about some of the pokedex descriptions for Gengar and decided to make a thriller, horror, creepy story about it. Tell me what you think. I you just have negative things to say about it. Don't even bother commenting. You will politely and promptly get ignored. If you have any requests, I am happy to try


What if the pokemon were really like how they were described in their entries in the pokedex. Some of the pokemon would be the things in nightmares. Some pokemon would be the things you tell your kids to scare them or to keep them from doing bad things. Most of the pokemon are either Ghost or Psychic. This is a story about one of those pokemon.

"Uuuuuhhhh. I'm so tired. I hate staying late for clubs." Lucy said to her sister as they walked down the street.

The sunlight was fading in the sky and it was beginning to disappear under the horizon. Lucy and Katie were walking home after school. Neither of them had a car and their parents were out on a date so they were stuck walking home. As they continued to walk the sunlight faded even more. The stars were beginning to appear as well as the moon.

"We need to hurry and get home. It's starting to get dark."

They lived in an area where there weren't a lot of big streets that cars traveled a lot. It was sort of a small town. As they were walking the sun had completely vanished beyond the horizon and moon shown brilliantly in the sky. The street lights were like spotlights in contrast to the dark sky.

While they were walking Katie heard someone laughing. She turned around and tried to see where the laughing came from.

"Who's there?"

When she didn't get a response she turned around. Her sister Lucy had a huge smile on her face and used a flash light to send a creepy scary shadow over her face.

"Maybe it was a Gengar laughing at the thought of 2 potential victims." She laughed evilly.

Katie screamed and started to cry. Lucy fell to the ground in hysterical laughter and when she stood up Katie was more than upset at her.

"I can't believe that really worked!" Lucy said as she laughed at her sister. "You don't believe in those old stories still, do you?"

Katie looked at her sister then looked back at the ground. "You're mean."

Lucy couldn't help but scare her sister like this every once in a while. She knew her sister scared easily and that she still believed in those old stories their parents used to tell them. Lucy apologized to her sister and they kept on walking down the street. Completely unaware of the eyes watching them.

As they walked Lucy started to rub her hands together and blow her breathe into her hands. Katie was hugging herself, rubbing her arms. Trying to warm up a little bit.

"It got cold really quick, but it's the middle of April. It shouldn't be this cold right now." Lucy kept rubbing her hands together, trying to warm them a little bit.

They were almost home. Lucy reached into her pocket for her phone to call her mom and see if they were going to be gone long. Her hands were so cold that her phone slipped out of her grasp. She knelt down to pick up her phone. Her sister had stopped and turned around to wait on her. She noticed a pair of glowing eyes not too far from where Lucy was and then she fell on the ground and just pointed behind her sister. Lucy stood up and saw the horrified look on her sister's face.

"What's wrong Katie?"

Katie kept pointing and when she tried to speak her words were choppy. "B-B-B-B-Be-hind y-y-y-y-you."

Lucy turned around, she saw the glowing eyes and froze in place. The eyes moved closer to where they were under the street light. As it got closer it let out a sinister laugh and as it reached the edge of where Katie's shadow was, it disappeared in the shadow. They both screamed and ran down the street.

They just ran without checking to see where they were going and when they had finally stopped, they were completely lost.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this area at all." Katie looked around for something that looked familiar. A house, a sign, anything so they would know where they were.

Lucy was looking around and before she could answer she heard her sister scream. When she turned around she saw the glowing eyes sink into the darkness around them. Katie fell face first onto the ground and was still. Lucy knelt down and called out to her, "Katie? Katie? Katie?" but she didn't answer. She touched her sister's arm and she was deathly cold. Lucy turned her over and Katie's eyes were void and soulless. They looked empty.

"K-Katie?"

Lucy got up and ran, trying to stifle her cries. Tears running down her face. She kept running and running, but then she tripped over something and fell hard. She tried to get back up, but everything was spinning and it was hard to balance. She put her hand to her forehead and when she looked at her hand, it was stained red. She looked back and saw that something was grabbing her leg, them she saw the glowing eyes. She pulled out her phone and began to call her mom. The figure with glowing eyes stepped under the street light she had fallen under. Gengar got closer and placed its hand on her shoulder. At that moment she froze in sheer terror. She had forgotten about how cold she was or the pain in her head. There was only fear.

Gengar cackled sinisterly. "Your SOUL is mine now and I shall claim it."

Lucy screamed once more and fell silent as her cold body fell to the ground.

"Hello? Lucy, is that you? Hello?" Lucy's mom called from the other side of the phone.


End file.
